


Pretty Boy

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Modeling, Nervousness, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Photography, Shyness, Stripping, confident pete, nervous patrick, shy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete's a model who asks photographer Patrick to take some dirty photos of him





	Pretty Boy

"Alright just turn around and hold the hat" The director yells so Pete does it and stares straight at the camera as the pictures taken.

Finally the photo shoots done so Pete can take the tape off his mouth and take the top hat off. He gets a jacket on over his thin white shirt as he watches the blonde photographer pack up his camera. He's so pretty and Pete hasn't stopped staring at him the whole photo shoot so he hangs around until most people have left then goes over.

"Hey, how's it going?" He says making the blonde boy spin around and give him a half smile before going back to packing his stuff up "Pretty good, you look really good in these" "Thanks" "I'll see you later maybe" "Oh actually, can I walk with you?"

The blonde boy looks up and nods "Yeah ok, I'm just taking these to my car though" "I'll come with you, I'm Pete by the way" "I'm Patrick and I know who you are" "Oh well good to meet you anyway"

Patrick picks up his camera and tripod and leans down for his backpack but Pete snatches it up before he can "Here I'll take that for you" "Thanks, you got anything you need to get?" "Nah I haven't got anything except my phone" "Ok, let's go"

They walk together out to Patrick's car where he puts all his stuff in then slams the back door shut "Is your car here?" "I walked here, I can't afford to fix my car at the moment, the engines busted". Patrick looks up at him sadly then gives another cute half smile "You've still got the paint on your face". He leans in and rubs at the paint until it comes off leaving Pete's cheek soft and pink "There we go"

Pete looks down at Patrick and smiles "So I wanted to ask you something" "Ok" "So I was thinking about applying for another job and I need pictures. You're the best photographer I know so do you wanna help me with it sometime?" "Yeah sure, do you wanna go now?" "Oh... Yeah ok" "You want me to drive you to your house?" "My roommates probably home so I don't know" "We can go to mine" "It's ok, maybe another day" "No, we might as well, I really don't mind and maybe you can stay for coffee or something afterwards" "Yeah, if you don't mind, I guess we should go"

With awkward smiles they both climb into Patrick's car and Pete gently slips his hand into Patrick's "Can you drive with one hand?" "Yeah I don't live far" "Good, do you mind?" "If you hold my hand? No, I like it"

With more shy smiles Patrick starts up the car and Pete strokes Patrick's knuckles as they drive down the road. Soon they've pulled into Patrick's garage and Pete has to let his hand go as they get out and walk in the door.

"So what kinda job did you want?" "Well there's two jobs, ones a normal modelling one for a clothing company. I'm probably not going to get that one so there's another for underwear modelling" "Um... Wow... Ok" "Yeah sorry, that sounded awkward but I was just intending the normal ones, you don't have to take pictures of me naked" "Yeah maybe wait for slightly later on in the friendship before you ask for that"

Patrick gets his camera equipment and sets up in the living room and let's Pete lounge on his couch until he's done. "So Patrick, how do you want me?" "Um I don't know, I just take the pictures so I don't really know what looks good, just look attractive, you're pretty good at that" "Well thank you, I work pretty hard to be attractive"

Pete moves around and let's Patrick take lots of pictures of him then Pete stops and yanks his shirt off "Damn is it just me or is it boiling in here?" "Nope not just you" "Take your shirt off then, it'll make me way less awkward" "No, I take the pictures, I'm never in them and I don't look like you" "No of course you don't, you look like you and I'm going to sit here until I see some of that pretty skin"

Patrick groans and steps away from his camera "I don't mind if you stay there, I don't mind you being here" "Well then I'm not gonna stop complaining until you do and I'm gonna take my pants off to make everything awkward"

Patrick still shakes his head so Pete takes off his jeans and stands there with his arms crossed in just his boxers watching Patrick "So what now? Do I need to get naked or something?" "Stop it, you're not gonna get naked to make me get naked too" "I'm not telling you to get naked, I'm saying take your shirt off" "You're being a weirdo" "Fine, this is your fault"

Pete pushes his boxers off and stands there naked in the middle of Patrick's living room. "So are you doing it or not? There's nothing left for me to take off" "I don't look like you Pete, I'm not a model and I could never be one" "Why not? I'd certainly like seeing you as a model" "Yeah, you're the only one" "You're hot" "Oh please, I know what I look like and how I look compared to other people" "You look gorgeous you idiot"

In a couple of steps Pete gets to Patrick and places his hands on his hips "If you take it off I promise I'll put my clothes back on and stop being annoying" "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" "Oh so you like the clothes off? Maybe you should join me then"

Patrick rolls his eyes but let's the dark haired man slip his hands under his shirt and pull it off. "There we go, showing a bit of skin for me now" "Did you want more pictures?" "You wanna take pictures of me naked?" "Is that what you want?" "I only need underwear but you can take ones of me naked for personal uses if you want" "I'm not that much of a pervert" "I wouldn't care if you were, you can have me in person instead if you prefer, wanna take the pictures now?"

Pete steps back from the now shirtless photographer and pulls his boxers on "How do you want me darling?" "Lying on the couch maybe, just look sexy" "Now that's the one thing I can do"

He lies down and let's Patrick take as many sexy photos as he wants then stands up to peer over his shoulder at all the pictures "I look kinda good" "You look amazing as always" "Stop being such a sweetheart" "Well it's true".

Pete takes the camera out of Patrick's hands and places it on the table then turns back to the blonde boy "So, I'm in boxers and you still have pants on, wanna fix that?" "No" "Come on babe, I can give you the time of your life" "I'm not looking for a hookup" "Even if you're not looking for it doesn't mean you don't want it" "I didn't wanna have you here to get naked and hook up. I wanted to hang out and maybe ask you on a date so I can hold your hand and get to know you and ask you to be my boyfriend. I didn't want to be a one time thing a beautiful model sleeps with because you're horny and you think I'm easy. If that's what you came for then I'm sorry, I guess we both had the wrong expectations"

Pete looks at Patrick's disappointed face and leans in to place a quick kiss on his lips "I didn't mean a hook up, I wanted sex but I still want you" "I don't sleep around" "It's not sleeping around if we date too" "Yeah it is, I can't spread my legs after an hour of hanging out with you" "Well how about that coffee date then? With holding hands and asking to be my boyfriend, sex can happen when it happens" "You wanna get coffee?" "Duh, I always want coffee" "Well then let's go"

They both get dressed again then Patrick takes Pete's hand and let's himself get led down the road to Pete's favourite coffee shop. After spending hours talking Patrick finally gets the courage to ask Pete out, who says yes before Patrick can even finish the sentence.


End file.
